Murder on the Mystic Falls Express
by aj81writing
Summary: AU/AH. PG-13. In lieu of a regular holiday celebration, Elena invites the group on a murder mystery train. When she notices Damon missing from the game, she goes looking for him. Written for the D/E holiday exchange on LJ. One-shot. Prompt by tamilnadu09


_**Author's note**_ _: This is a one-shot written for the damon & elena holiday (author2author) exchange 2016 (on LiveJournal) based on tamilnadu09's prompt. I haven't written fanfiction in years, so this is a bit scary. Hope you'll enjoy __J_

 ** _Disclaimer_** _: This short story is based on characters created by L.J. Smith as portrayed in the TV show created by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. This story also contains references to characters created by Joss Whedon. All rights belong to their respective owners._

* * *

MURDER ON THE MYSTIC FALLS EXPRESS

Elena Gilbert looked up at the entrance sign and smiled. This was exactly what they needed after the fall they'd had. For one night, they could step away from their lives. No painful holiday memories of loved ones lost. No phone calls, no tweets, no status updates, no posts. They could really connect.

"Um, I don't have a signal," Caroline Forbes said, tapping on her screen. "Does anyone else have bars?"

There was a murmur among the small group as each and every one of her friends tapped their phones, holding them up in the air and walking to and fro. Elena sighed.

"You guys. This is a chance to disconnect for a change."

"But I'm still waiting to see if I'll match with that guy I swiped right on," Caroline said, making a face.

"He's too old for you," Bonnie Bennett said, snatching Caroline's cell phone right out of her hand.

"Hey!" Caroline protested.

"Besides, he lives in Florida," Bonnie continued, putting Caroline's phone in her bag.

"Um. Spring break, anyone? Seriously, he looks like a lot of fun."

"And fun is exactly what we'll be having tonight," Elena cut in, gesturing to the sign.

"It's a train," Tyler Lockwood said, not sounding impressed.

"It's a Murder Mystery Train," Matt Donovan said, clapping Tyler's shoulder. "Awesome idea, Elena. I've always wanted to go on one of these."

"Of course you did," Damon Salvatore said, scoffing. A secret little thrill went through Elena as Stefan Salvatore's older brother closed his car door and joined the group. His black hair was mussed as if he'd just rolled out of bed, but his blue eyes were clear and fixed on her.

"Where's Stefan?" Elena asked, looking over Damon's shoulder.

"He had to work late at the hospital. You got the better brother," he added with a wink and a smirk.

Elena didn't miss the look Caroline and Bonnie exchanged. They both preferred the calm, kind, blond Salvatore brother who'd gone to high school with them. She, on the other hand, was torn. There was something dangerous about Damon, and he was a shameless flirt, but he made her feel alive. Not that she could admit that to any of her friends. Years ago, Damon slept with Matt's sister while she was seeing Tyler, and when he dumped her, she left town. Now Matt was supporting their alcoholic mother on a bartender salary and struggling to make ends meet. The only reason Damon was welcome to group events was because of Stefan. At least that was Elena's excuse for including him whenever she organized anything.

"Okay, since everyone's here, let's get going," Elena said, clapping her hands together before heading for the entrance to the attraction. She tried to ignore the grumbling behind her. Her friends would come around eventually. She just hoped it would be before they reached the end of the tour.

* * *

"You killed him!" Caroline cried and pounded Tyler's chest with her fists, tears streaming down her cheeks. "How could you?"

"I was set up. I wouldn't do that to you, Cordy," Tyler said, unmoving as she kept pummeling his chest. "I'm with Anya now."

"So you got your ex-vengeance demon girlfriend to do it for you? You're pathetic, Xander."

"And you always think the world revolves around you. Point your bony little finger at someone else. Like Giles," Tyler said and spun around to point at Matt.

"What possible reason might I have to dispose of Cordelia's paramour?" Matt said and pushed his fake glasses higher on his nose.

Elena smiled. Just as she'd hoped, her friends were getting into the roleplaying. She looked over to the bar where she'd last seen Damon. He was supposed to be playing the role of Spike, providing snarky commentary.

"I'm getting a vision," Bonnie cried out, rubbing her temples and rolling her eyes.

While the others ran to Bonnie's side to hear the latest clue, Elena slipped out of the train car and went in search of Damon.

The train rumbled along the track and Elena had to brace herself with both hands as she passed through the corridor of the adjoining car. The cabins were dark and empty and somewhere in the distance, a horn sounded. Elena shivered in her black lace dress with its capped sleeves and kept moving through the car and into the next. When she passed through the third empty car she started to rethink her decision to go looking for Damon. He'd probably just gone to the bathroom and was back with the others by now. She looked at the door to the next car and chewed her bottom lip. Maybe just one quick peek.

"I was wondering when you'd come looking for me." Damon's voice reaching for her through the darkness of the train car was like a caress of dark velvet and goosebumps rose on Elena's bare arms.

"Why are you sitting here in the dark?" she asked and a light clicked on, casting its glow across Damon's chiseled features. The car was vintage luxury with dark red seats with gilded edges and matching table lamps. It was much nicer than the one they'd been assigned for the night, and she said so.

"That's what you get when you opt for the Hellmouth experience instead of the classic Murder on the Mystic Falls Express," Damon said, reaching for a bottle of champagne chilling in a bucket of ice.

"How did you-" Elena swallowed her surprise and switched to righteous indignation. "It was supposed to be a surprise. And it was the best I could afford."

"You may be able to get your friends to follow you blindly, but I'm not a trusting man."

"Why accept the invitation, then? If you have a problem with-"

He rose from his seat, causing her to lose her train of thought. When had he changed? And what was with the 1800s style getup?

Damon held out a champagne flute to her and raised his eyebrows, daring her to play along. "Miss Gilbert, I presume?"

Elena stared at the pale bubbles racing each other to the surface, enthralled. She shook herself out of it and took a deep breath, accepting the glass and the premise at the same time. Putting on a smile, she did a small curtsy.

"Mr. Salvatore."

"Ah, I see my reputation precedes me," Damon said, smirking as he lifted his own glass to his lips.

"Of course. I must say, I didn't expect to find such a reputable detective on this train. Has there been a murder?"

"Oh, Miss Gilbert, you flatter me. I have heard of your work on retrieving the Gem of Amara from William the Bloody. Please, dine with me this evening. I'm sure we have much to discuss."

Damon put his hand on Elena's lower back, gently ushering her to a seat at the table where he'd been sitting. His touch warmed her and the slight chill that had occupied her body since walking through the empty train cars dissipated.

"What-" she started as they sat down at the table, but the sound of a door sliding open made her look up. A waiter appeared with a silver tray and bowed his head in greeting.

"I ask, they come. It's easy like that," Damon said with a smirk as the waiter set down two bowls of lobster bisque on the table.

Elena rolled her eyes at him and thanked the waiter, who disappeared as quickly as he'd appeared.

"Why?" she asked as Damon draped a cloth napkin over his knee and picked up a spoon.

He looked down. "Because the train is moving and I don't want to spill bisque on myself."

"No, I mean… why go to all this trouble?"

"How long have we known each other, Elena?"

"Um… five years?"

"Right. And in those five years, how many times have we had dinner, just the two of us?"

Elena could feel her cheeks heat. "Well, I-"

"I'll save you the headache of figuring out the math problem. Zero. You've been pretty clear on not wanting to get to know me better, yet you keep inviting me along to things. Why?"

"I don't want to exclude anyone."

"Right. But I'm not part of your group, now am I? I'm just Stefan's brother. And if I'm not mistaken, that's pretty much the sentiment all around. But you-" he paused and pointed his spoon at her, stabbing the air for emphasis, "you keep pulling me in."

Elena shrugged and focused on her appetizer. "You're not the worst company in the world, Damon. Even if you sometimes try to be."

"Maybe I feel the same way," he said and Elena looked up, a burst of hope filling her chest. "Finish your appetizer, there's another course on its way."

* * *

By the time dessert was served, they had covered all the usual topics of conversation – and a few other. Elena was surprised at how open Damon was being with her. She'd seen him interact with a room full of strangers and shallow acquaintances on numerous occasions – their little town had a lot of events – and he could be charming, but she'd never heard him talk about things that mattered. Not like tonight.

"I was scared then. I can't remember another time since," Damon said, finishing the drink in his tumbler.

"I feel like I've been nothing _but_ scared since my parents died," Elena said, rubbing her arms. "I don't know how you did it. Raising Stefan on your own all those years. If I hadn't had Aunt Jenna…"

"You were just a kid, Elena."

"Not that much younger than you were when your father died," she pointed out. "And it sounds like you had to grow up much sooner than that, what with your mom…"

"Right. Well, I think that's all the sharing we have time for tonight, so… how 'bout we get back to the game?"

Elena straightened in her seat. "Oh, I completely forgot-"

"That your friends are playing a murder mystery game without you just a couple of train cars away?" Damon smirked. "Why, Miss Gilbert, you are looking flushed."

Elena touched her cheeks and could only accept that he was right. She was burning with embarrassment that she had ditched her friends for Damon and completely forgot about them. What kind of friend was she? What kind of hostess? And why hadn't they come looking for her?

Damon laughed. "Don't worry about them. I had the event planner set up a traditional smorgasbord for them in the dining car on the opposite end of the train. They're probably stuffing their faces by now. And enjoying some egg nog."

"So, the game is over for tonight?" Elena asked, frowning.

"On the contrary, my dear Miss Gilbert," Damon said and stood, offering her his hand, his palm up. "May I have this dance?"

"There's no musi-" Her objection was cut short by the notes to a classic melody emanating from hidden speakers. "I feel like we're being watched," she muttered, but accepted Damon's proffered hand.

She barely held back a gasp as he pulled her in close. Close enough so that she could feel the heat from his body and the taut muscles of his upper body.

"As we speak, the suspects are gathered for what is to become their last meal together. If we cannot put our heads together and solve this puzzle, the killer may reap another victim before the night is over."

"How do you propose we do that, Mr. Salvatore?" Elena said, looking up at him. His face was too close, and she found herself staring into hypnotically blue eyes, losing her train of thought. Despite the music filling the train car, her pulse was louder as the blood rushed through her ears.

"I have a few ideas," Damon said, his voice a mere whisper as his lips hovered just over hers.

Elena could feel his hot breath on her face, and when she put her hand over his heart, she could feel it beating just as fast as her own. He was waiting for her to move away, but how could she? She couldn't remember why she'd avoided getting close to him for all these years, and walking away now didn't seem like an option.

"Show me," she whispered back.

There was a flicker of something in his eyes, a softening of his features, and then his hand was cupping the back of her head and bringing their lips together. Elena sighed into his embrace and opened for him. As they explored each other's mouths, Damon's grip on her tightened and she could feel his length harden against her. It was so easy to press herself against him, to revel in his desire for her, and to cling to him like a log in the middle of a frothing, rapid river. And then-

"Eww!"

Elena and Damon practically flew apart at the exclamation.

"Caroline!" Elena gasped, wiping the edges of her mouth to make sure at least some of her lipstick had remained intact.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked, striding up to them and pulling at Elena's wrist. "Get away from him."

"Hey," Damon said, stepping in between them.

"He's a killer, Buffy," Bonnie said. "I know you probably didn't mean to, but-"

"I'm not a killer," Damon said, rolling his eyes.

"Drop the act, Spike," Tyler said, stepping forward. "We know what you did."

Elena looked up at Damon, who had his arm wrapped around her waist, tugging her closer. He met her eyes and shook his head. "I'm innocent, love." To the rest of the group, he said. "How the hell am I supposed to have killed anyone. I've got this bloody chip in my brain!"

"Oh, sweetie, that accent is fooling no-one," Caroline said, snorting.

"Yeah, you sound more like Eliza Doolittle than anything," Tyler said with a scoff.

"Sod off," Damon huffed.

"All right, all right," Matt said, pushing up his glasses and stepping forward. "Let us settle this calmly and rationally, shall we? No need for name-calling."

"Right," Damon said and Elena gasped as he pulled her in front of him, locking her in place with one strong arm while gripping her chin with his other hand, tilting her head so that her neck was exposed. "Let's say all of you get back to your dinner and leave me and the Slayer to our business."

"Or what?" Caroline said.

"Or…" Damon leaned in and scraped his teeth along Elena's neck, making her shiver. "You can sit down and watch me have my dinner right here."

"Never gonna happen," Tyler said, making fists with his hands.

"Oh, yeah? Who's gonna stop me?" Damon said in a low voice.

"I am," Elena said and dug her nails into Damon's arm, making him lose his grip on her. She ran for the table and grabbed a dessert fork. Turning it so that the blunt end was pointed at Damon, she pushed it against his chest and he feigned a gasp.

"And… poof!" Damon said and dropped to the floor, his hand over his heart.

Elena wiped the imaginary dust off her hands and smiled at her friends. "Any eggnog left?"

Caroline and Bonnie linked their arms with her and headed for the door, laughing. "Okay, so what was that really about with Damon?" Caroline asked and Elena looked over her shoulder. Damon had gotten back off the floor and was pouring himself another drink.

"Actually, I think I left something…" Elena said and slipped out of her friends' hold. "I'll be right behind you guys, okay?"

"Sure you will," Bonnie said and Elena could practically hear the eye-roll as she walked back over to Damon.

"So…" she started.

"So."

"That was pretty well planned out," she said, frowning. "Is there something I should know?"

"You've been working hard all year, Elena. You deserve a break."

"So you mean… all this," she looked around the train car, "you planned everything?"

Damon only shrugged in response and took a drink from his tumbler.

"What about our kiss? Was that all part of the script, too?"

"You honestly think your friends would have agreed to that?" Damon asked, raising his eyebrows. "Everything that was said here tonight – well, in our regular voices, at least – was real, Elena. I didn't lie about any of it. And you know what they say – lips don't lie."

Elena stared at him, puzzled, and then burst out laughing. "That's not something people say."

"Well, it should be," Damon said, putting his drink down and stepping closer. He pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear and Elena couldn't resist leaning into his touch. "I have a whole bouquet of mistletoe back at the boarding house. Come home with me after the train ride. I'll whisper sweet truths in your ear all night long."

"Damon!" Elena laughed and pushed his chest. "You're being cocky and charming again."

Damon shrugged. "A man's gotta play to his strengths."

Elena looped her arms around his neck. "Kiss me, Spike."

"Mm…Slayer," he murmured before he did just that.


End file.
